The Maxian Warrior (Supergirl MaleReader Insert)
by Deathanist
Summary: What happens when Kara meets someone from a new planet who thinks shes the Goddess of Hope? This M!Reader insert follows the final warrior of clan Steelfist as he learns everything he ever knew was a lie. Action, Adventure, Eventual Romance. The reader is based off DBZ Saiyans but without Super Saiyan mode or the giant transformation. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


~Backstory~

It was bound to happen eventually, and sadly the government ignored this catastrophe until it was too late. The star is dying and soon, it will go nova. Maximus, your homeworld, is being destroyed by unrelenting solar storms and heating up faster than the Maxian people can cool it. Which isn't very fast anyways, your people are natural warriors. Not great minds like your gods. Though,your gods were benevolent and blessed you with a deep space capable ship, and cryogenic storage pods. After a meeting, the six Warchiefs decided that two of the best warriors from each clan would earn a ticket onto the ship which would save them. Of course, you proved yourself worthy in honorable combat alongside your best friend, Gorm Steelfist. The two of you would represent clan Steelfist across the stars.

Sometime during your cold voyage through the great dark your ship was struck by a comet, tearing away four clans worth of warriors; cursing them to a fate of drifting off course and, perhaps, never finding a new home. After many years your ship was caught within the gravitational pull of Earth, and came crashing down to the planet. The air resistance wreaked havoc on the already damaged vessel, throwing more cryo pods off, each in a different direction. Your storage pod was torn away high in the atmosphere, and plummeted down towards National City.

(Begins during S1 and will slightly alter future events.)

~Kara's POV~

"My god…" I heard Cat say in a quiet, almost shocked tone. So, I peeked into her office from my desk and gasped lightly due to what was on her TV's. I stood and walked into her office with a quick pace in each step. My eyes hadn't deceived me, there was something plummeting towards the city. On the display, it did seem like a meteor. I spun, and did not pay any mind to Ms. Grant as she yelled for me. I walked out of CatCo, and took off into the sky while no one was looking.

"Supergirl." Hank's voice came in through my earpiece.

"Yeah, i'm already on it." I thrusted faster through the night time sky, on course with the alien object.

The moment my fingers touched it, I knew it wasn't a meteor. It was cold, despite the air resistance.

"Guys, this isn't a rock…" I said as I began to push it to land in the countryside.

"What the hell is it?" Hank was the first to speak up.

"Some kind of pod, like Kara's?" I heard Alex suggest as I barely managed to pull the pod up enough to just clip the edge of a skyscraper's roof. Thankfully that was the last of the tall buildings. Now I could just follow it to its crash site.

I took a moment to catch my breath once I landed before updating the DEO. Though, just as I tapped my earpiece, the pod began its automatic opening sequence.

"Uhh… guys, this things openning and it's _definitely_ not Kryptonian."

"Were on the way Supergirl. Try not to start a fight before we arrive." Henshaw said.

"Be careful Kara, we'll be there soon." I heard Alex's reassuring voice.

I jerked my sight back to the pod in a fright as I heard something slam against the inside.

~Your POV~

You slammed your fists against the inside of the cryo storage unit. An irritated growl escaped your throat. Being trapped in a tiny, damp, and cold space really wasn't on your bucket list of things to do on a new planet.

"Gorm!" You yelled. "My pod's fucked, help a brother out!" You quickly grew impatient with the silence that answered you. "Gorm, what the hell!?" Again, you punched the inside of your unintended prison; though with such little space you couldn't do much damage. After a minute you calmed slightly, and assumed Gorm just was awake yet.

You jumped slightly as something began burning through the pods door. "Finally get your ass out of bed?" You yelled, chuckling softly. Your smirk was wiped off as the door was lifted away, and you saw your savior. A blonde woman, with the symbol of hope on her chest. You laid speechless for a moment before quickly exiting the unit and falling to a knee before her.

"Its an honor, Goddess…"

~Narrator's POV~

Kara stood there, speechless at what the alien man said. She looked over his kneeling form, noticing he looked mostly human aside from a monkey's tail which wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"Goddess of Hope, thank you..." He spoke. His voice was deep, and a little rough. Slowly he tipped his face up to look at her own. A spark of curiosity twinkled in his dark green eyes. A well groomed full beard accented his jaw, complimenting his slicked back hair.

His eyes darted to each side, and he quickly stood up. His 7'2 height was complimented by extremely broad shoulders, and he certainly didn't lack muscle. "My Lady, we are not alone…" As if on cue, Alex walked out of the treeline with Hank and six other DEO agents. Each pointing a weapon at him. He let them hear an amused snicker.

"You dare threaten a Steelfist and the Goddess of Hope?" He asked in a tone of unbelief as he placed himself between Kara and the agents.

"No! Uh... no, no, no." Kara nervously walked between the alien and the DEO agents. Alex could see the confused look on her sister's face. The unidentified alien paced back and forth, his tail swishing in the air behind him.

"Who-... What are you?" Hank asked him. The alien raised a hand to his face to run down through his facial hair. His other hand found refuge in his left pants pocket.

"I could ask you the same thing, yeah?"

"No, you landed on our planet so we ask the questions." Alex stated as the soldier behind her began revving up some shoulder mounted weapon. The alien's eyes snapped up to the sound, and he prepared an attack of his own in response. A ball of energy engulfed the palm of his right hand.

"Fire at me, I _dare_ you." He practically spat at them. Supergirl was quick to react; using her powers to dash to him and twist his arm behind him. Irritated breaths escaped him as he dismissed the energy. As he did, she slowly let him go, and spoke.

"Be nice, and we-" Kara shot a strict glance at her sister and Hank. "-will be nice, too." The DEO agents nodded, and holstered their weapons at Henshaw's order. Supergirl took a deep breath, and offered him a polite smile before speaking.

"So… who are you?" The man stood at attention; straightening his stance, crossing his right fist across his heart, and tipping his face downward.

"I am (Y/N) of clan Steelfist." He stated proudly.

"Where are you from?" Henshaw asked as he and Alex approached.

"Maximus." Was his short answer.

"Maximus?" Kara said in a confused tone. "I learned about that planet when I was little but I don't remember a space-capable civilization being there." (Y/N) nodded.

"We weren't. Our ship was a blessing given to us by the gods." He looked up to Kara. "By you."

Kara gave Hank and Alex a look that said she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Speaking of which…" He began. "Where is the rest of the vessel?" The three before him exchanged looks, then Kara spoke.

"The ship tore apart as it entered the atmosphere. The other Maxian's were probably thrown somewhere else on the planet." She said. The Maxian seemed to think on this as Alex spoke up.

"If you come with us we can help you find them." (Y/N)'s gaze moved over to Supergirl again. Begging a silent question.

"Yeah, it's safe to go with them." She said, causing him to chuckle.

"Safety's no fun."

~Timeskip, (Y/N)'s POV~

I walked into what seemed like these people's fortress with my wrists bound to each other by steel. The woman bearing the symbol of hope told me these bindings would make the others feel safer. Though I think we both know I could easily break the chains. My thoughts were interrupted by her as she spoke.

"So, uh… (Y/N) right?" She asked, and I nodded back. "Why are you calling me a goddess?" Before I responded I noticed both the brunette woman, and the man who seemed to be this fortresses chieftain cast glances at both of us.

"When I was just a boy I was told stories by my Warchief. Others bearing your crest would come out of the sky and choose our most accomplished warriors to return to the heavens with them." I looked to her, the one these people called Supergirl. "They were chosen to bring their unmatched power to the holy battleground. Is that… _not_ why you came to me?"

I could tell by the look on her face she did not come to bring me to the heavens. After a few moments of silence she sighed, and quickly began to walk off.

"Kara." The brunette said in a concerned tone. Without even turning to look, she replied.

"I'm going to ask mom about this." She almost sounded angry.

~Kara's POV~

Thoughts ran through my mind as I walked into the room with my mother's hologram. More like hopes really. Hopes that this wasn't like I thought it was.

"Hello Kara." I heard the reassuring sound of my mother's voice.

"Hey mom…"

"Is everything alright, Kara?"

"I… I don't know. It depends on your answer."

"To what question?"

"What can you tell me about the Maxian's?"

"The Maxian's, of planet Maximus. They are a primitive species of humanoids, though they have not evolved past the unneeded trait of a tail. They are a race of warriors, so the six clans often conflict with each other to sate their primal need for bloodshed."

"Well, why does one tell me i'm a god?"

"Once we realized the extent of the power the Maxian's could wield we convinced them our advanced civilization was something to aspire to. We made them believe that if an individual reached the peak of their ability as a warrior; we would come to bring them to the glorious holy battlefield."

"What did you really do with them?"

"At first the Maxian's we took were dissected, and studied. However, some were given upgrades and put on the frontlines of our wars."

A knock at the door made me jump slightly. "I-I've got to go mom." I said as I turned and began walking.

"Stay safe, my daughter."

~Narrator's POV~

As the door opened Kara came face to face with Director Henshaw.

"What did you find out about our new friend over there?" She looked over his shoulder to see Alex keeping an eye on (Y/N) as he sat against a wall. A sigh parted her lips before she spoke.

"Well, i'm not _literally_ his god or anything but… i'm afraid to tell him that." Henshaw nodded.

"Yeah, no telling how he'd react to his religion being false." He said.

"So what do we do?" Hank shrugged in response.

"That's up to you Supergirl… what do we do?" Kara sighed, and thought for a moment. She crossed her arms, and walked over to (Y/N).

"Hey, (Y/N)." Kara said as she came to stand before him.

"Yeah?" He said, pushing up from his sitting position as he did.

"How powerful are you?" A proud look crossed his face.

"One of the two best warrior's clan Steelfist offered." She made a mental note to ask him about the others later.

"Okay, well then follow me." (Y/N), Alex, and Hank all looked at her. Each equally confused. She looked back to notice this. "Come on, i'm going to test your strength."

This made the Maxian chuckle as he moved to follow her. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
